Aircraft crew seat cushions, such as used in ejection seats, must fulfill design requirements of light weight, flame resistance, minimum volume and impact absorption. Fulfilling these design requirements has previously resulted in seat cushions which are not comfortable. Specific problems with presently used cushions are pressure points under the buttocks and thighs, lack of conformance to a wide range of body sizes, no means of air circulation to remove heat and perspiration build-up between crewman and cushion. A cushion design is needed which results in the required comfort for an occupant sitting on the cushion for many hours without sacrificing the desired design requirements mentioned above.